


From Mine Own Library

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Character Study, Community: 31_days, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always seem like such thoughtful gifts, but all they do is taunt Sheska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Mine Own Library

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, using the theme: The words you've borrowed.

* * *

      There's an entire shelf of books in Sheska's apartment that remains untouched. They sit on a wooden shelf in her bedroom, gathering dust as their spines stay uncracked. They're gifts – she hasn't bought a single one for herself, but others have always seen fit to buy one for her.

      "I don't know what you've read," they always say, shrugging with embarrassment as she pretends to be happy with the gift. "So I figured a blank book would be best."

      At first thought it seems like a good idea – Sheska reads voraciously, anything and everything she can get her hands on, and it all stays soaked up in her brain, just waiting to be released. It seems natural, then, that as she fills her brain that she would fill journals and diaries. All those words in her head have to go _somewhere_, don't they? They can't just sit there, can they?

      Except they do.

      Sheska has tried a million times in a million ways. She's bought expensive pens or sat down and tried to write at different times of day – _Maybe if I do it right before bed, when I'm trying to relax. Maybe if I do it first thing in the morning, when my mind is fresh_ – but it's never worked. On the occasion she starts to write, her mind starts to wander over the books and texts she's read, and when she pauses to look back at what she's written she finds that it's always some random passage from a book, mishmashes of instructions and imaginative language and, in extreme cases, bits of dialog that she's picked up.

      So the shelf of journals – beautiful books, with ribbons and heavy cream pages and colorful bindings – sits in Sheska's room, waiting for the day when Sheska can finally fill them with her own words instead of words she's borrowed from others.

* * *


End file.
